Shugo Chara Middle School Challenge
by Bloody devil 101
Summary: Amu is a second year in middle school now but there are many challenges up a head Why does that girl keep glaring at Amu? Why does she always look mad?Why is the one of the famous singers and bands in their school? Is there another company after the Embryo too? Read to find out
1. Winter Break

Hello people who ever will be reading this Shugo Chara was my favorite in the beginning of my anime days now I am in Manga days subscribe and review please some stuff that you want to see in the next chapter enjoy

* * *

Amu's POV I am a second year in middle school. It is winter break Ami and I drinking some hot chocolate that I made. We were watching a show that Utau is starring in it's really good so far. Mom and dad are in a famous first class hot springs taking some pictures and writing about it. So it's just Ami and me for a few days. Ami is in 2 second grade she tells me about all the kids in her class and the teachers. I'm glad there are no bullies in her school so far. I looked at Ami I asked "Ami did you do your diary today?" She was shocked and shanked her head no I yelled "Ami you have to do your entries for school do you want mommy and daddy mad at you when they get back". The show went to commercial Ami ran fast to the table and wrote her entry. She ran to me when she finished I looked at it she wrote a good paragraph. I put on chibi cat sticker that says perrrfect job. She smiled and watched the rest of the show. Sue and I made some dinner I am getting better at cooking that is great. We ate at the table Ran, Miki, and Sue was playing around with their food. Ami finished her dinner and ran upstairs to take a bath. Suddenly a piece of sauce got on my face. I turned my head to them and said in a scary voice while glaring at them "stop fooling around with the food I made for you guys". They got scared and flew up stairs I chased them up stairs. I got to them and grabbed them I asked "which one of you guys got sauce on my face". Miki and Sue pointed to Ran I glared at Ran. I said "it was you who did it". Ran tried to get out of my grip she said "I am sorry Amu Chan". I let her go and said "don't do that again". Ami pulled my shirt and said "can you take a bath with me?" I answered "sure". We got into the tub I clean Ami and bathed myself. After we were done Ami went to bed I got into my PJ's and went to bed at 9:00 PM. I opened my eyes and yawned I looked at the clock it was 9:30 Am. I walked down stairs Ami was playing cards with Ran and Miki. Sue was making breakfast I smelled bacon smells so good! Sue turned and said "I made some pancakes and bacon". We all ate and cleaned up Ami asked "can we go play in the snow?" I answered "sure". We got dressed up in our snow stuff and walked outside. We walked to my old school Ami is going here too. I think they might put her in the student council this year since she can see Shugo Chara's. I was sliding down the hill with Ran kept on screaming "faster faster". While I wanted to go slower. We had a lot of fun Ami and I was laughing so hard we cried. We got up and brushed the snow off our butts. We walked home laughing all of a sudden "Amu Chi!" I screamed "Yaya?" She smiled sweetly and said "I want to come over to your house Amu Chi". I sighed and said "okay okay just don't make a mess". She nodded we walked back to my house and drank some coco. Yaya went home so it was just Ami and I Ami walked up stairs to do her school diary. I suddenly remembered where are Ran, Miki, and Sue? Ami ran down stairs and said "I am done Onee Chan".I put on another Chibi Cat sticker. I asked "Ami have you seen Ran Miki or Sue Ami?" Answered "they told they went to visit with the others". Good they are not lost lost like the last few times. Ami ran to the TV and turned on to the show where Utau is being interviewed. They asked her who her first crush was she answered "my first crush was my brother Ikuto". They were all shocked and continued with questions. I looked at the time it was 8:30 PM I told Ami to take a bath and go to bed. After she was finished I took a quick shower. And changed in my PJ's and went to bed. Tomorrow is that last day of winter break. I heard Miki, Ran, And Sue come in to the bedroom I whispered "good night guys". They whispered "good night Amu Chan". I closed my eyes and slept and dreamed of the coldness of winter as snow slowly fell gently upon a sky of black.

* * *

Thanks for reading I felt lazy so I did a short story but I will do more words next time if I am not lazy well please comment subscribe and review I hope that Writes Like Crazy gets to work on her story's her fans are waiting she is my good influence since I am the bad child that does pranks and stuff and I am her bad influence a great pair of friends are we? Lol bye


	2. Meet Ayame Mori

Hello everyone J thanks for reading. I feel so happy when you guys read this that I can't stop smiling thank you for using your time to read this really makes me happy when you guys like it (well I hope TT TT) please review and subscribe

* * *

Amu's POV I opened my eyes I got dressed in my uniform. Walked down stairs for breakfast Mom and dad got back last night when Ami and I were asleep. Mom was putting 1 pancake on each plate while dad was reading the newspaper. I said in a tried voice "good morning". I sat down and started to eat my pancake. Mom yelled "Ami breakfast is ready". We heard Ami running down stairs. She was dressed nicely in her uniform. Dad took some pictures of Ami and me. I was walking to school I heard "Amu Chi". I turned I saw Yaya running to me. She gave me hug and we talked what we did over winter break. I felt a bump it was a girl she had one light blue eye and a red eye with light white hair. She gave me a glare and said "sorry". She walked away what was that for? Yaya was surprised and told me "I know her that is Ayame Mori; she is really scary I heard that she beat up someone for talking to her". That's scary but it must not be true since I know they make up a lot of stuff about me. I heard "Amu wait up". It was Rima she panting Yaya and I waited for her. She smiled when she got up we all talked about a new school year. Ayame's POV I can't believe I keep on making the same mistake again. I wish I can stop this glaring but it was because of him. He made me like this I just want to change I want to have friends too. But I always glare or I be mean to them I want to stop this stupid personality. I hope this year I make friends this year and change this year. My classroom is 2-A. I walked to my class people whispered about me when I walked by. I am so sorry I want to be nice not mean. I found it I can have a good year and change myself this year. I slide the door people stared at me I yelled "what you looking at". They turned their heads away from me I did it again TT_TT. I walked to a window in the back corner. A girl with pink hair and yellow eyes sat next to me. She sat next to me! I am so happy. That she does not hate me she must understand me. Such a nice person no one sit near me at all! but she did not hesitate. I asked in a dark aura "why are you sitting next to me?" not again! She answered "because I want to sit next to you". No one has ever said that to me in years! She is an angel after all! Amu's POV I know what it feels like so she like me. Being misunderstood and gossiped about all the time. Rima and Tadase The teacher came in and said "good morning everyone I'm Mr. Inoue pleased to meet you so introduce yourself". People stranded up and said their name and about themselves. It was Ayame turn she stranded up and said "my Name is Ayame Mori it's a pleaser to meet you". She gave an evil smile to everyone. I know she is trying hard to be liked by everyone. I can help her so she can have friends. It was my turn I said in a cool voice "my name is Amu nice to meet you". Everyone was impressed after everyone was done. We started are lesson on money in America. It's pretty easy so far it's like counting. But why is the dime smaller than the penny? Are they trying to trick us with their money? After we were finished our teacher left and our next one came. Ayame's POV After social studies was finished lunch period started. I walked to the roof. This where I ate during lunch but at a different school, I am such a loner TT_TT. Since I live with my aunt she is the only knows what I am really like. I made sandwich with apple slices for a side dish. After I finished I walked down stairs I heard some girls squeal. One girl said "look at this picture of this model he is so hot I heard he is coming to our school and the elementary school too". I ignored them and walked to my classroom. I opened the door everyone stared at me. I ignored them and sat in my seat I look out the window. I saw Amu Chan talking with her group of friends it really looks fun. To have friends to laugh with or cry with. But no one wants to be my friend since fourth grade. I have been scaring people since then. I wish I can change myself. Amu's POV: Rima was telling some jokes that she saw on TV. It's still a secret that Tadase and I are going out. I still can't tell them. I look up at the school .I saw Ayame Chan. She was looking out the window but she looked really lonely. I screamed "Ayame Chan come over here". She was shocked and blushed. She got up and left. Yaya asked "Why are you talking to her Amu Chi is she mean by those rumors". I answered "no, not all I mean you can't judge a book by its cover". She nodded and smiled. Rima said "is that her over there?" We all looked it was Ayame I waved. She ran over here I said "this is Ayame Mori we are in the same class Ayame this is Tadase, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko". We all greeted each other and we talked about a lot of stuff Yaya asked "after school is over so you guys want to over to our old elementary and see the others. We all answered "yea we can see Rika, Hikaru and Ami". We heard the 3 minute rang. We all waved goodbye and walked to our classes. Ayame and I talked about some random stuff as we walked to class.

* * *

Thanks for reading people I am painting 2 walls with Black board paint so I can write some stuff on my walls I am sorry that it took so long is because I was being lazy and I did not have a lot of time (liar) okay I am lying about that I was playing Movie Star Planet and other games so please stay tuned for chapter 3 hope you like it review make it your favorite and subscribe bye guys


End file.
